Xavier9561 as "Alejandro" (Global Drama)
13:31 Xavier9561 ~Xavier956@ool-45717949.dyn.optonline.net has joined #rpaudition2 13:31 Hi, Xavier9561. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:31 Xavier9561 13:31 Alejandro and Tyler 13:31 Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Alejandro, and then you can audition for Tyler right after. 13:32 First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 13:32 But I want to do Blaineley instead 13:32 Of Tyler 13:32 Sorry 13:32 :| 13:32 Okay. 13:32 First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 13:33 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Lightning13 13:33 No 13:33 Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 13:33 A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:33 No 13:34 Next question 13:34 :p 13:34 B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 13:35 Which one 13:35 No 13:35 C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 13:36 Which one 13:36 Yes 13:37 Lightning13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 13:37 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 13:37 Bigez has changed nick to Heather| 13:37 How do I private message 13:38 You don't need to. 13:38 We're doing this here. 13:38 Can we please do Scott 13:38 No. 13:38 Please I will never ask for anything again 13:38 Just Scott 13:38 We're doing Heather. 13:38 Please Scott 13:38 <@TDIFan13> yes 13:38 <@TDIFan13> fine 13:38 <@TDIFan13> you can do Scott 13:38 Heather| has changed nick to Scott| 13:38 Thank you! 13:39 Al, eh? >.> 13:39 Yes 13:39 Look man, you might think your the show's biggest villain, but you got another thing comin'. 13:39 >.> 13:39 Lol 13:39 No 13:40 My pappy taught me all the skills I need to take you down. 13:40 :@ 13:40 No! 13:40 Yeah! :@ 13:40 Loser! 13:41 :o 13:41 You're going down, Spanish boy. 13:41 :@ 13:41 We'll end the scene here. 13:41 Scott| has changed nick to Bigez 13:41 You are! 13:42 Your second character is Blaineley.. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions